Heaven Isn't Too Far Away
by Bex18x
Summary: Nobody know what good or bad things are around the corner....Completed
1. Before The Storm

Disclaimer: The usual, They don't belong to me, I WISH THEY DID THOUGH 

AN: No Longer Naïve & Unexpected Magical Surprises have been removed. I want to replace them with this 

Heaven Isn't Too Far Away

Chapter 1: Before The Storm 

Ross smiled as he drove around another corner, Rachel his gorgeous wife of 14 years was sleeping, And looked so peaceful, Behind him in his mirror he could see Joshua who was 6 and Amalia who had just 3 and of course his pretty popular teenage daughter Emma, Who had recently just rebelled and now in 3 months would be having twin girls: Morgan Elle & Chloe Tanya, Yes good old studious Emma Gellor was pregnant. Ross & Rachel weren't obviously impressed, They were damn angry but when Emma had decided to keep the babies, they decided to forgive her.

'Pheebs, Pheebs' Joey nudged Phoebe Tribbiani as they grew ever closer to the country home of Monica & Chandler 'Wake up, Were almost there' 

Phoebe woke up and kissed her husband's cheek, She was very tired now, and She was 8 months pregnant with their 5th child. According to Phoebe, Baby no 5 would be the baby of the family. No more babies. 

6 years ago Phoebe had given birth to triplets Henry 'The Hulk', Regina & Rachel Monica. Henry, Regina & Rachel, Three noisy 6 years olds.

Phoebe managed to wake them up and they pulled up at Chandler & Monica's 5 minutes later 

Ross & Rachel hugged and kissed Monica & Chandler they hadn't seen them since summer, Now it was Thanksgiving, And Phoebe, Joey and their 3 kids were on their way. Suddenly they all heard beeping, They were all here!

2 hours later. 

Dinner was about to be served, Thomas Bing 14 and Emma Gellor were upstairs on the playstation, and the triplets, Josh & Amalia Gellor were playing in the rec. room.

And the girls (women) were gazing at Chandler & Monica's new-born Tina Marie.

Monica & Chandler had Thomas Bing (14) Fiona May Bing (10) Katie Bing (3) and Tina Marie (10 weeks old) 

'Kids, Dinner' Monica yelled at the bottom of the stairs, 5 minutes later everyone was happy and settled eating. They eat all the dinner and had pudding. They then ALL told Thanksgiving stories and watched old videos of the gang and all the kids.

It wasn't till midnight that night that all the lights were off in the Bing household, 

The next day, After a lot of putting it off, The Tribbiani's & The Gellor's left about 3:00 p.m.

In the Tribianni car immediately Phoebe & the kids fell asleep they were all exhausted, Joey smiled to himself he had the prefect family. 

In the Gellor car, 50 miles till home, It had started to rain outside, It was pouring, Thunder boomed poutside, And lightning lit up the dark sky, Rachel turned around and said 

'Did you lot enjoy your stay then' Every one chorused yes. 

Suddenly Emma screamed 

'DAD LOOK OUT' 

In seconds there was a enormous kabooom louder than the thunder. Everything went black 

'This is the worst part of my job' Officer Thompson said as she knocked on The Bing's door

Her partner Officer Granger nodded in agreement, This wasn't going too be easy.

Monica opened the door, 

'Mrs. Bing?' She asked 

'Yes' Monica answered 'do come in'

Monica took them in the lounge after sending Thomas & Fiona & Katie upstairs, Chandler was holding Tina and watching the news Monica told them to sit and shut the lounge door, Chandler switched the television on.

The three Bing's sat on the stairs, Thomas heard a sob suddenly. And Chandler said 'I can't believe it' And He started crying. Thomas told the girls to stay there and he ran down the stairs and he went in to the lounge.

Thomas asked what was wrong, And he was told that Ross, Rachel, Emma, Joshua and Amalia had been hit head on by a drunk driver, And that two people in the car had died.

Yeah so I kill two people off, You'll just have to see who, Don't FLAME me, 

Chapter 2: Who are they? SOON 


	2. Who Are They?

Disclaimer: If only I could say I own 'Friends' but I don't oh well, All the kids apart from Emma Gellor belong to me hooray! 

AN: wow thanks 4 all ur kind reviews. Answer sum questions: yes the Friends are over 40 I think, I didn't really think of that aspect. Ready to find out who had dies? Before you start reading, make sure you have a drink, you've done ur business and you are comfortable. And as always REVIEWS! (BUT NO FLAMES PLZ) 

Heaven Isn't TOO Far Away 

Chapter 2

Who Are They 

Daniel sat down, He was scared, He'd never seen his dad cry. 

Between sobs Monica finally managed to say 'Can you tell us who they are'

Daniel saw the two police officers exchange glances with each other, having a conversation with their eyes. Finally the male police offer spoke 

'Are you sure, You want to know, This is a lot to take in, in one night' 

Chandler shuffled over to Monica taking her hand. 

'Yes' Chandler nodded speaking for the both of them. Monica suddenly remembered Thomas was in the room. 

'Thomas, Sweetie, I'll tell you later okay, Could you take Tina, Fi, & Katie upstairs please' 

Thomas seemed reluctant to leave, but he eventually nodded, And took a stirring Tina, And walked upstairs with the girls following after him firing questions

Monica shut the door firmly shut, and sat down with Chandler. 

'Were ready' she said confidently, taking Chandler hands in her own. 

'Mr & Mrs. Bing, As far as we have been informed, Joshua & Amalia were killed instantly' The woman said 

Monica & Chandler gasped in horror, Their other niece and only nephew were DEAD, it didn't seem real 

'Emma Gellor is stable, She's in hospital, Supposedly, The baby is okay' 

Monica & Chandler both again crying nodded 

'Mr & Mrs. Gellor seem to both be critical, Their both in intensive care'

3 hours later, Ross & Rachel's parents were at the hospital all in the waiting room, With Monica & Chandler, Joey & Phoebe, All their kids were in the nursery on the bottom floor of New York General , Except for Daniel who was hanging out by the vending machines.

Mr & Mrs. Gellor were told to go with the doctor, They could see Ross, The doctor had said there was a two limit rule, Until Ross was a lot better, The doctor was certain he would be soon, He'd just come out of an operation, One of his lungs had collapsed. 

Mr Green & Mrs Green (AN: did Rachel's mother change her surname when she divorced 'her Barry')

Went to a private room to see their daughter. 

Rachel had deteriorated in the 4 hours it took to get to NYG. 

They'd given her a life saving operation after finding a blood clot in her brain, But Rachel's life was literally hanging in the balance, It was a miracle she'd survived the crash, By they way they'd found her (the paramedics). 

She was hooked up by machines every where you looked, 

She looked truly awful, Drip in her arm, leg, nose mouth, Her head was bandaged, That was partly covered in blood, She had two black eyes, Bruises were all over her face accompanied with scratches. And the only sound you could hear in that dim room was the occasional beep of the monitors, So needles to say, When her parents walked in they were both immediately shocked, And both burst into tears.

2 hours later, Monica & Chandler went in to see Rachel, Who at the moment was stable, No good news, No bad news. They both paled at the sight of Rachel. 

They both sat down, and Monica took Rachel's hand and spoke to her between tears

'Rach, Rach wake up it's us Monica & Chandler, You have to get better sweetie, Okay, For Emma's sake'

Chandler whispered in Monica's ear 'If she can hear us, Wont she panic that you haven't said Amalia or Josh or Ross' 

Monica quickly said 'And Amalia, Josh & Ross' 

Rachel could hear voices, Like there were 12 rooms away, so faint, Where was she, They'd just left Monica's house & now she was here, Maybe she'd fainted, She couldn't open her eyes. She tried and tried but couldn't. She couldn't feel any pain, She felt like she was floating like an angel, Suddenly the black was turning to white and she could see the gold gates opening. 

One of the monitors suddenly went off & Monica & Chandler jumped up, Chandler immediately pressed the Nurse button, She was there in less than 2 seconds, 

'I need some backup' she yelled Doctor's and other nurses came running in, And Monica & Chandler were being pushed out, 

'We need to shock her' one Doctor yelled 

6 floors up, Somebody was feeling shock and pain, Emma Gellor had come round and suddenly had been told that one of her babies had died, And that she needed an emergency c-section to let the other baby girl survive.

'Here she is' Her midwife said as she showed her, Her little girl, She got to hold her for 5 minutes and then Morgan Elle was rushed to an incubator

Ha what a cliff hanger hmmmm shall I let Rachel live or not………… find out in Chapter 3: Will she or won't she


	3. Will She Or Won't She?

'Heaven Isn't Too Far Away' 

'Chapter 3: Will She Or Won't She?' 

Disclaimer: The usual

AN: Wow last time I looked I had 17 reviews so I'm so happy, Also to add to my happiness I'm up on a Wednesday morning 6:50 am, Because I have my brace removed!!!!!! Hurrah, I have lovely teeth! And…. Have u ever heard of that game 'BOP It' you now where it goes twist it… bop it… pull it and you do the various things on that stick. I just got 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

So I am writing this story in an extremely good mood, Will that affect the plot now?

Monica and Chandler stood outside Rachel's private room, The doctor was shocking her. 

They both didn't think she was going to pull through, As the door was closed Monica heard the doctor 

'We're losing her, come on Rachel don't die on me' 

Now Monica just stood staring at the wood door, praying Rachel would pull through. What would happen if she didn't? She'd lose a best friend and Emma would lose a mother. 

'Chandler what happens if Rachel doesn't pull through' 

'I don't know' he said as he pulled her into a hug ' I really don't know'

Suddenly the wood door opened, Sand Monica closed her eyes waiting for the speech' We're so sorry there was nothing we could do'

For what seemed like eternity he finally spoke 

'Were taking her back to the theatre she needs another operation, A blood vessel has broken near her brain, Which is why she scared us like that' 

Suddenly over the loudspeaker somebody said 'Neurosurgeon Mgreagen to theatre 1 stat.'

Rachel was suddenly rushed out on her bed, looking worse than she ever did

They went in the lift and they were gone. 

That's when Monica broke down in sobs in Chandler's arms 

'Look out Dad ' Emma screamed. 

She woke up so suddenly it scared a nurse.

She breathed heavily and found she was sweating, She then got a good look around her bedroom, Seconds later she realised she wasn't at home in her own bed at all. This massive room had light yellow walls with flowers and butterflies, and Mickey & Minnie's all over it, And a squeaky floor

'You woke up then' the nurse said as she sat down next to her bed 

'I… I… I…Were am I' she finally managed to say 

'Your in hospital, You've had a gorgeous baby girl, Shall I bring her to you?'

'Baby, I was having babies.. What…. What's happened' she burst in to tears she was very confused. 

The nurse closed the curtain around them as she took her hand

'Emma, You were in a very serious car crash okay, A drunk driver hit you head on, The pressure on the front seat pressed into your stomach, And you lost a little girl, Which is why we got your other little girl out by emergency c-section, You were awake, But your just a little bit dazed.'

'Mum, Dad, Joshua Amalia, There okay right' 

The woman seemed to take a deep breath

'Emma, Joshua & Amalia died, Ross is coming round I heard and Rachel is back in theatre'

'Ohmihgod' she said, And sobbed 

'Ross can you hear me, If you can open your eyes' the doctor urged Ross, he was coming round very slowly. 

Ross eyes fluttered and ever so slowly his eyes began to open every other second they opened a bit more, Until they were open

'Ross, I'm Doctor Prescott, Your in New York General, Can you remember what happened?'

He shook his head, His throat was so dry.

'Okay Ross, You were in a car crash' 

Ross seemed very shocked, And blinked several times, The doctor had just dropped a big bombshell

Joey & Phoebe ran in, Breathless 

'The nurse… told us…. That he'd come round' Joey managed to say 

Ross smiled at them. 

He finally managed to croak out 'Can I have some water, How are my family'

Phoebe was about to start when Dr. Prescott ushered them out for a moment. While a nurse gave Ross his water through a straw.

Dr. Prescott talked to Joey & Phoebe 

'Don't tell Ross okay' he told them

'But he needs to know' Joey said confused 

'Mr. Tribbiani' He replied ' Ross has just come out of a coma, Whatever you do don't tell him that he's lost 2 children, And possibly a wife, I could guarantee that it could kill him' 

'Oh' was all Phoebe managed to say 

'You see, I know from a past experience, My family and I was hit head on by a drunk driver, My colleagues treated my wife, But she died, As for my two sons Greg and Andrew they were killed immediately, I also had a daughter Lisa but there was complications, And she died two hours later on the operating theatre' Dr. Prescott shook his head as the tears came out of his eyes 'They thought that I would want to know straight away, Believe me coming round and being told the people that you know and love were gone, I wanted them to leave me to die' 

Phoebe & Joey cried as they heard his battle to move on. 

They both knew that they didn't want to tell Ross. Not for a long time 

3 hours later, Monica & Chandler, Phoebe & Joey decided to go back to Phoebe & Joey's flat, With the kids. The kids were eating pizza. But the adults were not hungry. 

Monica & Pheebs decided to go and see Emma & the baby girl.

~~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Emma, She's gorgeous' Monica said as she held the baby

Emma burst into tears 

'They told me, What happened, I'm an only child again' 

Monica & Phoebe talked to Emma and tried to came here down, When a nurse hurried to Emma, beaming

'Emma, Your mum's come round she's asking for you'

5 minutes later, Emma was sitting in a wheel chair holding the baby, She decided she wanted to change her name, So she was baby girl Gellor.

Rachel was sleepy but awake, Which was the main thing. Talking, and crying a bit, The bad news that two of her kids had died, had devastated her 

But she tried to keep a front on for Emma, and tried to be happy, She was a grandmother. Monica had gone to phone Joey & Chandler and tell them to come.

Phoebe had just come out Ross's room to tell him Rachel was alive when Dr. Prescott came out the opposite room, They both bumped into each other 

'I'm sorry' he said 

'Me too' said Phoebe nervously giggled. Suddenly Dr. Prescott was devastatingly attractive, His brown eyes shone out on his black hunky face, 

'No' she silently scolded herself' _your with Joey, remember they guy that you have three beautiful children with _

Then he shocked himself by saying, 'Why don't you come into the staff room with me, have a drink, you know to celebrate Mr & Mrs. Gellor coming round' 

Then SHE shocked herself by agreeing 

They took to left turns and they were there. He shut and locked the door. 

'I have to thank-you, Dr.' Phoebe said as they sat down 'you saved my two best friends'

'Thank-you, But that's my job' 

Suddenly there was an awkward silence 

Then Phoebe dropped her tea, 

'Oh I'm so sorry' she said, 

They both knelt down to get it, And both brought their faces up at the same time, They both felt it, The electricity drawing themselves together, And they kissed. Phoebe stood up.

'What have I just done, I can't do this' she said as ran to the door 

But Dr. Presscot grabbed her arm and twisted her into his arms. Phoebe melted into his arms, As their lips became more passionate.

I know, I know what have I done and all that… Chapter 4 Guilty conciseness is out soon 


	4. Name Changing & Hot Romantic Dreams

Disclaimer: The usual 

Heaven Isn't Too Far Away 

Chapter 4: Name Changing & Dreams 

Phoebe woke up, In one of them hospital disgusting chairs, Lazily. And then she remembered that hot dream she'd just had about her & Dr. Prescott, She blushed. 

She was dreaming about sleeping with another guy and she was happily married, what was up with her? She thought silently.

A nurse suddenly called out her name from the station, Announcing she had a phone call, She walked over, Thanked the nurse and picked up the phone

'Hey, How's it hanging' he said 

'So, so' she replied 

'Everything's fine here, I just wish you'd hurry back home' 

'Joey, I need to stay here for a bit longer, Ross & Rachel are both very down, They've just lost two of their children'

'Okay' he sighed 

She put the phone down and decided to go visit Rachel, 

It was several days later and Ross was leaving the hospital, He had improved amazingly, And the doctor had kept him overnight just to make sure, But now couldn't see any point in keeping him inside, When he could be home. 

Emma was also leaving, Even though baby girl Green was going to stay because of her early arrival, Just for a few more weeks. 

Just before picking Emma from maternity, He went to visit Rachel for the second time, 

'Hey' he said as he saw her, Her bruises and scratches were still pretty evident. 

'Hey you' she said as she put down her Vogue magazine

He sat down by her side. 

'I'm going to pick Emma up in a few minutes, I think she'll want to see you before we go' 

'Okay' she said 

It was so weird, It was like they had nothing to say. Yesterday they just cried for Josh & Amalia, but today they just didn't have anything to say, which scared them both.

Finally Ross spoke 'Rachel, We need to sort out you know the arrangements…' 

' I know I've been thinking about it, I have some ideas'

'Me too' And suddenly they were talking, It only took them 10 minutes to arrange everything as far as planning went, But the weirdness went. 

'I better go and pick Emma up'

'Okay'

'Love you'

'Love you too' 

He ran to the nearest escalator which was opposite, as it had just come to their floor.

As he arrived on Maternity he saw Phoebe looking panicky 

'What's wrong' he said 

'Emma's crying' 

He ran into the nursery, and saw Emma crying in the corner, 

'Sweetie, What's wrong' 

'I can't leave her here all alone, I'm her mummy, Don't make me leave her' 

Ross laughed gently 'Emma, You'll be back tomorrow, Lets go okay, We'll see mom and get a take-away when we get home, I think the other's are coming, Phoebe's taking us back home'

'Okay' she said taking one last look at baby girl she walked out of the room

They walked to where Phoebe was, And they all walked to the escalator, Emma took one look back at the nursery, Smiled and the escalator doors shut.

~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~

Emma walked out of her bedroom, Although soon it wouldn't be just her's soon, Soon she would be sharing, With her daughter, Emma had, had 6 months to get used to this, But it still didn't make sense. 

Ross was sitting on the sofa, Looking through photo albums, He was looking at the most recent album, A family trip with the gang, to Orlando, Florida. They did all the Disney parks, And Sea World, And Universal.

'What ya doing' Emma said 

'Looking back' 

They looked through the photo album. 

And laughed and talked about the pictures. 

Joey, Phoebe and the triplets with Mickey 

Joey & Phoebe 

The triplets 

Monica, Chandler, Daniel, Fiona & Katie with Minnie Mouse 

Monica & Chandler next to a fountain 

Daniel, Fiona & Katie laughing at the daylight parade 

The gang all laughing at Aladdin who had just made Katie jump.

Ross, Rachel, Emma, Josh & Amalia sitting on a bench in front of Cinderella Castle, It was 9 p.m. and the lights had 

come on, It was a warm beautiful night

Daniel & Emma with Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger & Piglet.

Katie, Fiona, The triplets, Joshua 7 Amalia. 

Then when Ross & Rachel and their family had stayed at the park until midnight when MGM closed, All the others 

had gone home, They'd got 3 big villas only one had a pool, So they hung out there.

There was the amazing pictures, And they both laughed at the pictures, That sparked so many memories.

'Do you remember when I got so nervous, Because Caitlin had been on Tower Of Terror, and I was close to fainting by the time we reached the lift' Emma said cracking up 

Rachel, Josh & Amalia weren't too impressed by big scary rides. It was only Ross & Emma on them big ones. 

Emma looked at that photo, She also remembered why she was so nervous, Though she never let anyone know. 

(Expect Daniel)

/////// FLASHBACK//////////////

Monica & Chandler's Villa, 

June 

Daniel: So it looks like Janet and I are gonna be fine, And that's all thanks to you cousin, Punches her playfully on the arm

Emma: Yeah, great distracted

Daniel: Hey, Couz whassup? When you matched us up you got giddy every time I told you about us, Now you're all funny, pauses Oh god have you & Ben split up? I'm so sorry I…

Emma quickly No, Ben & I couldn't be better, I just… it's that … well I can't say 

Daniel: Emma, All the little ones are fast asleep, On the floor of Katie's bedroom & Fiona's room, The adults are out eating some top nosh…. It couldn't be a better time to tell me, I thought we were close, That we could tell each other everything?

Emma: No one knows, Daniel, This is big, big stuff, Okay. 

Daniel: You can trust me, Emma takes her hand into his

Emma stars crying Oh Daniel, I'm in so much trouble, The signs have been as plain as day, But I've ignored them, Being sick in the mornings, Moody, And then the small fact that I was due my period at the start of the holiday, Daniel I'm 2 weeks late. 

Daniel suddenly pales

Daniel: So you're… I mean….. you are…

Emma: I don't know I really don't, I phoned Ben, He told me to buy a kit, as soon as possible. 

Daniel: Then that's what we'll do okay

////// Present//////////

'Yeah' Emma thought to herself 'That day I knew I could be pregnant'

There was Ross & Rachel holding hands at Rock 'N' Roll coaster. They were laughing at that time. 

Then Ross & Emma grew all teary. Josh & Amalia standing next to there cherished idols Woody & Buzz, Both grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Then the final picture 

Ross, Rachel, Emma, Josh & Amalia, Their last day in Orlando, Outside the Universal sign, At the main park.

A family united, By love. And one guy had ripped their family into shreds. 

It was like looking at the picture with them all there, All genuinely smiling, Except Emma who had been fake smiling since she found out that she was going to become a mom.

And suddenly Josh & Amalia disappeared, It was just Emma, Her mom and her dad, And baby girl green.

Then it finally sunk in, Too the pair of them. 

No more of Amalia's trademark smile with her eyes closed.

No Josh playing soccer on a Sunday at Central Park, Coming in the apartment, With mom or dad in tow, Muddy and sticking up hair, But the sparkle in his eyes was there.

No more 'make-up sessions' between Emma & Amalia, 

Or no more Nick watching with Josh.

They were gone. Dead 

AN: God how sad, tear!!! Ha I twisted it, After submitting the last chapter, I actually didn't see Phoebe betraying Joey, So I turned it into a dream! She's still loyal.

The next chapter: Past Memories to come up soon (I should hope, Less I break my other wrist, (yeah I broke my wrist!!)

'Oops I'm clumsy again'


	5. A Past Memory

Heaven Isn't Too Far Away 

Chapter 5: Past Memories 

AN: Thanks for all the nice reviews. And the person who said, I was wicked or she hated me (I can't remember) That my stories never had happy endings… deal with it (sorry to be so blunt) 

Chapter 5: A Past Memory

Emma sat looking out the window, She saw Daniel walk past his window, Hair all over the place, She laughed, And as he turned to look out at the New York sky, He saw Emma dressed in a maternity tracksuit, Her hair was in a ponytail, Make-up all done. She laughed at how daft her looked. 

Daniel's eyes grew wide, They looked like saucers, and he ran in the direction of the bathroom.

Emma was howling, Emma would never let Daniel forget that in a hurry!

Ross came out the bedroom, but he looked depressed as hell. 

'What are you laughing at?'

'Oh em… sorry dad' 

'Emma, Don't apologise, Josh & Amalia wouldn't want you to stop being happy because there…'

Dead, They both knew it was real, but they didn't want to believe it.

'I'm going out' Ross said breaking the silence 'Visiting your mother, Monica & Chandler and shopping for food, Make yourself lunch' 

Then he was gone. 

Emma sat in silence. She didn't know what to do. 

She was going in with Phoebe later to the hospital, to see her little girl. The nameless baby girl.

Emma was walking around, Just walking. Bored. Then she saw a picture that took her back say 7 or so months ago…

//////// Flashback////////////

Shopping Mall

Florida 

Rachel: I guess you guys could split up… Mon, are you okay with Daniel going with Emma?

Monica: Yeah I guess, Anyway why can't you stay with Pheebs and us?

Emma slowly stars walking backward dragging Daniel.

Emma: Cause we wanna err…. I mean I want to get a male opinion on things, Meet you here at 4:00, Bye' 

Several minutes later

Emma: Daniel, I can't do this, I'm way too scared, What'll happen if I am…. Mum and dad will officially go mental

Daniel: Emma, Come on, What if your not and then you can really enjoy your holiday 

Emma: And what if I am….

Daniel: Then you'll phone your boyfriend, tell him, then when you get home, You'll tell your mum and dad

Emma: I…. 

Daniel: You've brought the test… You've read the instructions, We're outside the girl toilets, Just do it, Emma

Emma: Okay Takes a deep breath and walks in the toilet

5 Minutes later

Emma comes out crying

Daniel: well….

Emma between sobs I took two tests Daniel… and…

Daniel takes Emma's hand: and…

Emma: It's…. Positive

Daniel brings her into a bear hug

Daniel: shhh it's going to be okay

////////////// Flashback////////////////

Emma smiled, Through thick and thin. Daniel had helped her.

The phone rang

'Hello'

'Its me Daniel'

'Well if it isn't Shockwaves himself' 

'Ha ha, Very funny, Just to say, Could I come with you & Phoebe too see nameless baby Gellor'

'Yeah, Sure, Hey you don't sound yourself' 

'Well I guess you might as well know, Last night Janet and I broke up, for good'

'Oh my god, Danny I'm so sorry, What happened?'

'You're not going to believe this, But I caught her making out side her front door with your ex' 

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry'

'Hey its not you're fault, But we sure date some losers' 

'Yeah, I agree' 

'Okay well bye' 

'Bye' 

Emma put the phone down and smiled. 

Chapter 6: The Funeral: Soon


	6. The Funeral

Disclaimer: You know I don't own em… 

Chapter 6: The Funeral 

Rachel & Ross Gellor walked out of their bedroom, Dressed in black.

'Emma honey' Rachel said 'Come on we're going to be late'

Rachel had been let back a week earlier, She'd been told that she shouldn't leave the house, and needed to rest, but today she had to leave. It was her sons & daughters funeral. 

Knock at the door

Rachel opened the door

Daniel: Hey, They are all waiting downstairs, The baby-sitter came late.

Rachel: Okay, Well wait for Emma, We'll go downstairs

Ross & Rachel walk out the door

Daniel knocks on Emma's door 

Daniel: Emma come on there all waiting for us He walks in her room

Emma is sitting on her bed crying

Daniel: gently Hey come on, don't cry, They wouldn't want that, And they wouldn't want you too be late either

Emma: I don't think I can do this, Daniel, I know I'm being selfish, Cause mum & dad are but, I can't, I just can't

Daniel: Emma no one said it would be easy, but I'll be there okay?

After a lot of persuasion, They joined the others, And sometime later. They sat in the front pew.

The minister began

'Today we're here to celebrate the lives of Joshua Lee & Amalia Chloe Gellor'

The funeral began. Emma had decided to say a few things 

'Amalia & Josh annoyed me, We fought, But that's what brother & sisters do, But I loved them so much. They also made me laugh, And cry'

'But what counted most was that they were there for me, When they found out I was pregnant, They got there pocket money, They had $5 saved, And they gave it to me for the baby'

'And I have a little announcement to make, Just days before they…. They…. Died, They both were telling me their favourite girl names, I was going to have twin girls, But one of them died, My other baby girl is okay, And I have combined their two favourite names, So I'll be calling her Caitlin Lucy Green.

So I'll be remembering their memory'

Emma sat down, Eventually after a lot of tears, They came home. Where the wake was held 

Ross, Rachel & Emma had planned the funeral & wake together. Caterers had made a buffet, and they had played a video of the last Christmas on mute.

Music was on, although you could only just hear it, Just sad songs really.

Emma just stayed in her room really, Just shattered, knowing in a couple of hours later she'd see Caitlin. 

Daniel came in and they chatted and gossiped, but they didn't both really get too into it. They were both exhausted from the day's events. 

Caitlin would be coming home in less than a month. 

That was her last thought as she fell asleep.

She awoke 3 hours later, She tided herself up, and walked into the lounge, Everyone had gone, by then. There was no one in site.

'Mom, Dad' she called out 

She walked down the hall and found Josh & Amalia's bedroom door open, No one had opened that door since before the accident.

They were sitting on Josh's bed, talking.

'Oh Emma' 

'Hey, When are we going to see Caitlin' 

'Emma sit down' Ross said gently 

Emma sat opposite on Amalia's Barbie bed. 

'Emma how would you like to back to Florida, With Caitlin?' 


	7. Epilouge: Moving On

Disclaimer: the usual 

AN: This is it folks, The last chapter of Heaven Isn't Too Far Away, God it only feels like yesterday I was thinking of this story, Let alone writing it down.

I'd just like this opportunity to thank everyone for his or her reviews. They've encouraged me to carry on with it (I was going to anyway but still).

I have possibly a new story out soon, Involving Emma, Her stepfather, (Sorry R & R fans, He'll be dead, And Rachel) Just some ideas. Anyway, Thanks again. And I hope you enjoy the final chapter: Moving On.

The song I'm including in this final chapter The Last Goodbye by Atomic Kitten. Will feature flashbacks of the whole story. 

This may be short 

I heard this song and it reminded me of my story, and I thought the song suited it. Also be aware one bit goes 'If I could do it over, I'd do it all again, If I could have one more chance I wouldn't change a thing' that obviously didn't suit it so I took that part out.

Chapter 7: Moving On 

It was going to be a short stay, 

They'd arrived last Thursday night and would be at the airport to go home On Saturday night. They wanted it to be short but sweet, Just what Amalia & Josh's life were like.

It was 6:00 am, Friday morning, The sun just rising. There was a slight breeze. And Ross, Rachel, Emma & Caitlin were on a little boat in the middle of the ocean.

They all sat their deep in thought. It had been 3 months to the day that Josh & Amalia had been cremated. And Ross, Rachel & Emma, Were at Clearwater beach, In the middle of the sea, All wrapped up, To say their last goodbyes.
    
    
    Ain't no headlights on the road tonight
    Everybody here is sleeping tight
    Ain't nobody gonna find us here, we'll disappear
    There's a dancer in the arms of love
    And he's dancing on the sky above
    And the truth is that we will never know where love will flow
    Scene, The car crash, Everyone is unconscious in the car, Josh & Amalia are dead
    Aim high shoot low (gotta aim high and shoot low baby)
    Ain't no headlights on the road tonight
    Ain't nobody here to make it right
    Cause we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay
    If you had another night to give
    I would have another night to live
    But you never gonna see me cry the last goodbye
    Scene: Carrying two bodies off on stretchers, Fully covered from face to toe
    Is it cloudy where you are tonight?
    Are the neon lights shining bright?
    Are you looking for a place to stay, to get away?
    And the days are horses down the hill
    Running fast and there's no time to kill
    And the truth is that we'll never know where love will flow
    Scene: Chandler & Monica's, The policeman telling them about the car crash, Monica, Chandler & Daniel's reactions
    Aim high shoot low (gotta aim high, shoot low baby)
    Ain't no headlights on the road tonight
    Ain't nobody here to make it right
    Cause we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay
    If you had another night to give
    I would have another night to live
    But you never gonna see me cry the last goodbye
    Emma being told Josh, Amalia & her other baby girl have died
    Aim high, shoot low (gotta aim high, shoot low baby)
    
    Ain't no headlights on the road tonight
    Ain't nobody here to make it right
    Cause we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay
    If you had another night to give
    I would have another night to live

But you never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

Ross & Rachel & Emma walking out of the church, all in black, The gang following slowly and sadly behind them
    
    Ain't no headlights on the road tonight
    Ain't nobody here to make it right
    Cause we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay
    If you had another night to give
    I would have another night to live

But you never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

Ross, Rachel, Emma, Josh & Amalia in Disney, Their final photo and holiday all together

  
Emma looked at Caitlin, Wide awake, But silent.

They'd got Amalia's & Josh's ashes, In their hands.

'One' Ross softly began 

'Two' Rachel said, Eyes full of unshed tears 

'Three' Emma said as she looked at her parents

'Four' they said together

Each of them opened up their hand, And the breeze gently blew the ashes away, The ashes danced for a minute in the sky. And slowly, They went further and further away.

10 Minutes later. They all got off the boat, And walked across the clear sand barefoot, With Ross on the left, Rachel on the right and Emma holding Caitlin in the middle, Ross & Rachel's arms wrapped round Emma.

They sat on a bench, Just before the steps leading to the beach, and watched the sun rise.

They'd said their final goodbyes to the spirits of Amelia & Josh. And they all knew even if they wouldn't be there in person, They'd always be in their hearts.

A man walked past and suddenly. Ross spoke for the first time since they'd counted down to scattering the ashes.

'Excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of us?' 

'Of course not' the man replied 

Ross fished around in their backpack, and found his camera.

The man stepped back a bit and aimed the camera at them.

Ross on the left with his arm around Emma, Rachel on the right with her arm around Emma, And Emma holding Caitlin Green, Her daughter.

'Say cheese' the man said 

'Cheese' they replied and all smiled gently at the camera

__

click 

That man would never know he'd taken a picture of the new family, The four of them. No one would ever forget Amalia & Josh. And there wouldn't be a day that went by where anyone who knew them wouldn't at least remember them at least once during the day. And every day it would hopefully get slightly easier. But the fact was that final goodbye, was the start of a new era. For The Gellers.

It was the four of them against the world. 

And as Ross, Rachel & Emma stared at the sea, and the sky where the spirits of Josh & Amalia were dancing between the clouds. Ross looked at his family. 

And he knew that they could make it. 

  



End file.
